Top Arrancar of Las Noches
Characters in the storyline *Movement of Venganza *Yoshi *Shar *Viento *Yun Espada & Fraccion *Nou *Muteki *Maka In Nou's lab "So is anyone gonna help us with the fight" Maka said childly "No... hmph im afraid we're all alone on this one" Nou replied. " You know nobody said that we had to fight this Yoshi guy.. it really is only Muteki fight so maybe we should let him handle his own fights Maka said selfishly" "Shuttup woman nobody told you to fight Muteki said angry, If you dont wanna fight leave I aint gonna make ya" Muteki said. "Calm down now Muteki Nou stated calmly, I apologze for bringing you in this Maka this is only me and Muteki fight you have no responsibility for this if you choose you don't have to fight, I blame myself for even meeting a guy like Yoshi. "Sorry, I just was a little afraid you know. Maka said" " Well you know you can't show fear no more, you are a arrancar you must be proud of it and show no fear no regret and no mercy, thats what Yoshi will do and you will die if you can't finish the job. " Kids, anyway you are in my lab for a reason, ever since I met the Movement and Yoshi and after he requested me to join it. I have been closely studing everyone in the Movement and unfortunatey I have no info on Yoshi powers. He is exceptional at hiding it. "Hey, he can block other peoples power somehow and he can influence people to.. you know like trick'em Muteki said". "When did you find this out" Nou and Maka said slowly "He did it to me last time I confronted him it was so weird, I could barely move my muscles refused to listen to me and then his riatsu was completly suffocating me... I almost died in seconds" Muteki said obviously terrified." "It's okay, calm down Muteki, Nou.. I will handle Yoshi don't worry bout it" Nou said confidently. You guys will handle the rest of them bastards... I will not allow them to interfere Nou said angered" " Interfere with what.. what you planning Nou. Muteki said questionably. " Hmph tell you later.. Hey Maka you might wanna put on some clothes.. we fenna go to war Nou said in a fatherly way. "Nah Im good still scared but fighting half naked helps me think" Maka said comicly The espada and his fraccion then laughed and walked out of the lab and refused to let the Movement put the world into chaos. They flew out of the lab confident and ready for war, as they charged into battle at Las Noches but at the same time this was happening. At the Movements base in Las Noches " How ya doin Yun, you recovering nicely" Yoshi stated creepily. "Just fine.. just fine" Yun said in his Demonio Lobo form. "Good.. well I know that Nou and his gang are coming so we might as well make it some fun for'em" " Shar here now! Yoshi said with anger. "You two will be opeining a seal as soon as they approach near here, I would like Yun and Muteki to fight first.. it should be very interesting. "Yes master Yoshi said Lola and Lulu simaltaneously. "How bout me, let me kill one of em Viento said malicously. "I'll rip all they damn eyes out he said violently and while laughing. "I dont care Viento soon we will be aware of who is strongest, the world will suffer my wrath.... I will rule all those in my way. Soon Muteki we will battle and you will die by my hands the hands of a true friend. The Beggining Just then Nou, Muteki and Maka approach the base of the Movements and realize that they are surrounded and that there is no escape and no turning back. " They are around us Nou said using his hands to stop Muteki and Maka from continuing." " I know they both said" " Its Lola and Lulu they trapped us in a seal..its like a seperate world where nobody can interfere, they sealed us in it about 22 kilometers back." Muteki said feeling embarrased he hadnt said it before. "Don't worry bout it, you will fight first Nou said as he realized that a massive black orb was sealing the gang inside without escape." " 'Member me you lil stupid bastard, its me Mutekiiii." Yun said as he revealed himself. "Yea so lets start this Muteki replied dropped to the ground standing in front of Yun ready for battle." Battle of Beasts Muteki then appears out of nothing standind beside Nou and Maka as he faced his former team and friends, Shar, Viento and Yoshi. Battle Ensues Muteki. and Shu begin to charge at Yoshi. Nou then places his hand in front of them. " I will handle him and Maka will handle Shar and Viento..don't worry Muteki, I swear you won't die here, I must protect my subordinates and that's exactly what I intend to do today". "But..." Muteki was then caught off as Nou puched his head knocking him unconcious and sent to the ground. Nou then charged to face Yoshi as Maka did the same with her opponents. " I allowed you to get the upper hand in our previous alltercations but not this one, in this one you the segunda espada will die here and will not live to see another day along with all those who oppose my view" Yoshi said as he drew his blade. Maka vs Shar & Viento "So should we fight or we gonna have a stare down all night" Maka said "You show no fear, when facing two opponents"Viento replied "I show no fear because I choose not to die, I'm gonna win then have a nice hot bath afterwards" "We serve master Yoshi... his word is are doing.. we must fight and kill you" Lola and Lulu said compltely in sync Shar then activate Princesa de Muerte as they enter there resurreccion Viento does they same. "Its a shame I got to fight woman...but a fight is a fight and I will slaughter you no matter what, Slay my Prey Cielo Piercing" Viento said Maka then stands there literally astonished at what she is now facing and is compltely terrified to realize this. Muteki then stands and realizee what is now happening. Muteki then begins to cough blood as he tries to stand. "Maka let me help after all I got something to say to the girls" Muteki said as he struggled to stop from succumbing to the pain he felt all over his body from his previous fight with Yun. "Nah" Maka said casually "Sit down Muteki, you way to hurt for battle" Kichi said as she hugged Muteki trying to suffocate Muteki with her breasts. "hmhmhp" Muteki said as he struggled to breath. Maka then began to giggle as Shar began to clash with her Maka and Shar began slicing at each other one after one. They clashed blades constantly as they noticed they were evenly matched. Maka was easily keeping up with Shar and easily staying on par with her. Maka then bagan to look at Viento as she continued to clash with Viento. "Hey, how come ya not fightin me, you scared or somethin?" Maka questioned Viento " This is my resurreccion, this chair comes with it, don't worry you will die soon" Viento said in a confident way. Maka then laughed and kicked Shar into the ground suprising Muteki on how strong she was. Maka then ran toward Viento and tried to slice his head. Viento quickly dissappeared along with his chair and later appeared behind Maka proving to be very fast. "Man, you fast come on gimme a kiss" Maka said Muteki then stood up "WHat the hell you mean a kiss" Muteki said seemingly angered. Maka then tried to give Viento a kiss. Just then Shar appeared and attempted to slice off Maka's head as she leaned in for a kiss. Maka quickly backed away only having her hair partially cut. " My hair.... my hair " Maka said as a black reiatsu covered her body. "Don't ever touch a woman's hair!!" Maka yelled emitting her reiatsu. Shar then quickly attempted to stab through Maka to which she dodged with ease suprising Shar. Viento then attemtped to place his hand on Maka to which Muteki jumped in and cut off his hand. Muteki was then thrown to the ground by Kichi. "Stop fightin dammit or else you're gonna die" Kichi said angrily Muteki then hit the ground as Viento placed his hand quickly on Kichi hand instantly fading her away into dust. "What the..."Muteki was then cut off as he heard Maka scream as she was stabbed in the chest by Shar and seemingly killed. Segunda Espada vs Experiment A Nou and Yoshi began to stare face to face as they felt a battle go on around them as both their subordinates fall and suffer from the others team. "Lets begin" Yoshi said with intimidating tone Yoshi then opens his mouth as Nou wathces a katana come out of Yoshi stomach. " Show Hate Infinita Venganza" Yoshi says as he is shrouded in a cloud of darkness. "His Resurreccion..Creciente Desesperacion" Nou then activates his Resurreccion as everything is surrounded in a black fog. "So where you at" Nou asks "Everywhere" Yoshi replies ominously Nou is then surrounded in a black cloud of darkness and feels blood trickle down his shoulder as he realizes that this is his resurreccion. Nou then flies backwards and is thrwon out of the dark colored mist. Nou then sees his arm and can tell that he hasn't changed form and isn't in his resurreccion. Nou then looks up as he sees Yoshi as a dark cloud with a silhouette of Yoshi but much more massive. Nou then yells in terror as he gets punched by the dark cloud and hits the ground covered in blood. Nou stands minutes later to see Yoshi standing above him. "This power is due to the experiments I was forced to undergo... this is because I have the power and you do not" Yoshi said Nou then stares at Yoshi chest and reveals a hogyoku in his chest and that it is rediating a pruple reiatsu protecting Yoshi from damage. "He....he's invincible" Nou whispers in a quiet terror as he realizes that he cannot win his fight Nou then begins to run back but is stoppeed as Yoshi stomps down on him. Nou then screams one final scream as he is crushed to death and bleeds in terror. Hate vs. Hate: The End Muteki watches as all his freinds fall. Yun, Maka and Nou. Muteki then screams and runs directly toward Yoshi. "That's right direct your hate, feed off it, hate me forever and try to kill me with all your might old freind Muteki" Yoshi then repeats this twice more as Shar and Viento come near him. Yoshi then stabs straight Maka and finaaly killer her. "Anyone leaves the Movement you die and you're next Muteki" Yoshi said with extreme arrogance and intimidation. Fuko then revives all those Kichi after her death from Viento and all those created from the Soul Splitter technique charge at Yoshi with their swords out along with Muteki. Muteki then stops along with his clones as Mutek realizes that something is emerging from his chest. HYX then comes out, a full person who Muteki is standind directly behind and is shocked and wishes to know what just happened "I am Hyx, the figure says I am a soul created from that move of yours and the strongest. I have the abilities of all those freinds you have suffered to watch die right in front of you. I am the form you had as a shinigami and I know of your past and your future. I believe I am the strongest thing you will ever encounter. But I refuse to help you for we both now show nothing but hate and that I am only here because this is the first thing in your life that show genuine and true hate toward" "Please help me fight" Muteki says exhasuted "No... I choose not to show hate but I will save you from your hate and I hope I will not emerge again" Hyx then grabs Muteki' arm as all the Souls formed dissappear. "Wait the fight ain't over yet" Viento screams " Old freind Hyx...hello how have you been" Yoshi says "Wait how do you know Yoshi, Hyx answer me" Muteki says "No.. Hyx is then cut off by Nou and Maka as they stand back up after their death. "They are mine now just like Shar... I now own those two... show hate, hate me, despise me as long as you live Muteki and never forgive for what I've done" Yoshi says Before Muteki can respond to seeing his friends all used as pawns for Yoshi Hyx teleports Muteki far away into the World of the Living. "Wait' Mueki says Hyx then dissappears into nothing as Muteki finally collapses in a forest located somewhere in the world of the living. Category:Movement of Venganza Category:Espada Category:Arrancar